


Team Moirallegiance Collab Round – Proposal, Growing Old Together

by knight_of_thyme (ravenic)



Series: HSWC 2014 [17]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Growing Old Together, Homestuck Shipping World Cup 2014, Marriage Proposal, Pale Marriage, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Team Moirallegiance 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenic/pseuds/knight_of_thyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My contributions to Team Moirallegiance’s Collab Round entry.</p><p><i>Karkat♦Vriska: proposal</i><br/>and<br/><i>Feferi♦Aradia: growing old together</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. proposal

**Author's Note:**

> we did the process of a relationship through pale aspects, and i wrote two of the bits: the proposal part (kk♦vk – dunno where the heck that came from), and the growing-old-together part (ff♦aa – sweet but sad)

You don’t know if you can do this. You’re hardly even moirails, for jegus’s sake! It’s not pale, but it’s not really black, either – you care about her too much for it to be, and she isn’t always as cruel as she could be to you.

You’re definitely not moirails in the traditional sense, but what is traditional about either of you? Karkat Vantas, mutant-in-hiding, and Vriska Serket, venomous-dangerous-spider-girl-who’s-definitely-not-hiding.

She’s a mutant too. Maybe that’s one part that draws you to her. That eye wasn’t normal, and quite possibly would have made her worth culling on a bad day. It’s gone now, but even with her new metal arm she is defective, at least in the Empire’s eyes, and that’s worth death.

In the end, though, you have no idea what drew you to Vriska. You just choose the worst possible moirails, you guess. Gamzee wasn’t exactly prime pale material, and you’re not sure Vriska’s really a step up in that department.

And yet here you are. The ring in your hands is gunmetal-gray, the same color as her arm, with a jagged, roughly diamond-shaped red stone embedded in it. It took a lot of courage to choose such a bright red, the color of your blood, but she wears red anyway, wore it before you even met her, and nobody’s going to question a madwoman like her. Buried in your pocket is another ring, this one silver, set with a smooth cerulean-blue stone. You found it almost as a second thought to the first, and took it home without even really thinking about it.

You don’t know if she’ll say yes. You don’t even know what your relationship is, really, only that some part of you trusts her with your life despite everything. You know only that you could die any day and that part of you doesn’t want to die without asking her.

How does one ask such a volatile troll to commit to such a relationship? You have no idea. But you invited her over, and now there’s no going back. She’ll be here soon, and you are going to have to wing it.

You’re nervous and fidgety, hating such uncertainty, but then you look at the ring in your hands. Almost unconsciously, you reach into your pocket and draw out the other one.  
Red and blue. Something settles inside you, and that little bit that loves Vriska so much says, _It’ll be okay._

It will be okay.


	2. growing old together

You knew you would never grow old together.

No matter how strong she is, no matter what you want, your moirail is a rustblood, her body burning away like corroded metal while you stay as unchanging as the bottom of the ocean.

You will never grow old together. She’ll burn bright, burn out, and you will stay. But you would never regret being in love with her. There is not another troll in all the universes you could ever love as much as you love Aradia Megido.

Your love could flood pale oceans and fill the skies with diamonds, but even you, Empress of the Alternian Empire, cannot stop the passing of time. And so you sit at Aradia’s bed, watching the moons rise together, and in the end this is all you can do. Sit beside your moirail, hold her hand in yours, and watch a pair of small planets revolve around yours.

Aradia’s hand is small and withered against your smooth, tough seadweller skin. She’s always been smaller than you – short where you were tall, compact where you were long-boned and flowy, horns curled tight and sharp while yours arched smoothly towards the stars.

Even as old as she is – it’s doubtful any rustblood has lived as long as she, but it’s still too short – she still has that brightness in her eyes, the energy that made her glitter as a child, shine as an adult, and now, through the creaking bones and papery skin, glow like a lantern in your mind.

But it’s a glow that, however strong, is fading. Aradia is old now. You, on the other hand, still look almost as young as you did when the two of you met, although you’ve had your adult pupations by now. You shine like light on the waves and she looks like she belongs with the ancient civilizations she used to explore.

As always, she knows when your mind is becoming a dark place. “Feferi,” she murmurs, not shifting her gaze from the slowly-rising moons, “what are you thinking about?”  
You hesitate, but, as always, you tell her. “I’m thinking about how grown-up we’ve become.” _And past._

She laughs, and it’s the same laugh it’s always been, a constant that has brought you through a lot over the sweeps. “Aren’t we just? Look at us, Feferi. The Empress and her pet –”

“Don’t say that,” you snap. Nobody could understand why you would choose a rustblood, of all the trolls in the universe, as a moirail. But when have you ever cared what they thought? “I wouldn’t have survived without you, I couldn’t –”

“I know.” Her eyes are serious, but she’s still smiling a little. “I wouldn’t have made it without you either. You know that.”

And isn’t that what moirails are? Two pieces that both would crumble without the support of the other? Forget the hemospectrum, forget lifespans and land and sea and any difference between the two of you – she is the single most precious thing to you in the entire universe. And you know that you are the same to her. She’s proven it time and again, just as you have. That’s what it means to have a diamond with someone. Strong and perfect and precious. That is Aradia to the bone.

You destroyed the hemoist part of your society the moment you ascended to the throne. But old habits die hard, and true equality remains to be attained. But it’s getting there, and having the Empress have a rustblood moirail has done no harm.

Aradia likes to say that the hemospectrum is really just a circle. Looking at the rust of her eyes and thinking of the pink of your own, you can see it. Red and pink aren’t really that different at all, in the end.

But there is always an end, and rust comes far faster than pink, no matter how close they are.

Sometimes you wish you could change Aradia’s rust blood, make it something paler, lighter, brighter – green, or blue, or even violet. Longer. But you know, deep down, that you never would. Rust is what Aradia is, part of what makes her her, and you could never change that.

You just wish she wouldn’t leave you alone.

You know you won’t be alone, not really. You’ll still have your matesprit (sometimes you are jealous of Nepeta, jealous that her moirail is longer-blooded than she – she won’t have to live without him (you don’t let yourself think about what he - or you- will do when she dies – olive doesn’t last too long either)), and your court and the universe, but there will be a hole in your life. A diamond-shaped hole, rust-colored, with spiraling horns and bright eyes and a perfect smile.

But for now, there is no hole. It is filled with that diamond, rusty and spiraling and bright and perfect. Aradia smiles at you and the rest of the world falls away. It is just you and her and the two rising moons, pink and green like you and Nepeta (many said it was fate that the Empress’s matesprit would be an olive, especially after you brought the hemospectrum down), but you can see the red star glowing softly to the left of the pink moon, far but still present.

You knew you would never grow old together. She will grow old and pass, and you will live on. And on and on and on.

But just for tonight, you will let yourself forget all that. You are together for now, just the two of you and the moons and the stars. For now, you will hold on to that. You will hold on to her. 

 

♦

♦

♦

  
_How long will I love you?_  
_As long as stars are above you_  
_And longer, if I can._  
_How long will I need you?_  
_As long as the seasons need to_  
_Follow their plan._  


_How long will I be with you?_  
_As long as the sea is bound to_  
_Wash upon the sand._  


_How long will I want you?_  
_As long as you want me to_  
_And longer by far._  
_How long will I hold you?_  
_As long as your father told you,_  
_As long as you can._  


_How long will I give to you?_  
_As long as I live through you_  
_However long you say._  


_How long will I love you?_  
_As long as stars are above you_  
_And longer, if I may._

_We're all traveling through time together_  
_Every day of our lives._  
_All we can do is do our best_  
_To relish this remarkable ride._  


\- ellie goulding, how long will i love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thats it for hswc 2014  
> so many writing  
> took me so damn long to get myself to post it all like seriously its 2016 wow  
> all done now though and now im kinda sad time to go write some more stuff  
> hswc was really fun though and i think i would do it again, especially if there was enough interest to have team moirallegiance run again
> 
> ♦


End file.
